


Darcy's Loss

by ZombieCyborgAssassin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Made Myself Cry, i wrote a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin
Summary: Darcy remembers what was lost.





	Darcy's Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Thanks to Victorious779 for being an awesome Beta.  
> If you like this check out my profile for other fics and links to my website.

Music echoed from the dance halls walls; not at present but in her memories. Darcy swayed to the recollected song, with a heavy heart, and looked out at the empty hall with it’s scuffed wooden dance floor and many round tables that she was to sing to later that evening.    
She had avoided being back here in the years past. Any gentleman to invite her to dance was offered a melancholy smile and gentle let down. Unfortunately for her, this invitation wasn’t something she could have turned down, paid work was paid work in the entertainment business.   
Her eyes followed him, sharp in his dress uniform, as Bucky swung her around the floor in her mind. The ghost of cigarette smoke, perfume and sweat in the air.   
“You look beautiful tonight, Doll.” He had rumbled into her ear, goosebumps raised in and at the memory. She had worn his favourite dress and took her time on her hair, she had wanted to look the best for him that night. Something good to remember, to fight for.   
They hadn’t talked about the future they just knew they couldn't have, or the incredible loss that could be felt before it even happened, or the fear that he had kept under a tight leash since he had received his papers; they lived for and in that one last moment together.   
He had almost cracked a couple times that night, she had done her best to keep strong, distract him, hold him and herself together for just a little longer.    
His body warm and firm against hers as they danced to a irreverent upbeat song. Others chose to join the war, he had been drafted. Did no one learn from the losses of war twenty five years prior? They had known what was to come, they’d both lost fathers and uncles. They knew there was no glory in dying that way.   
Her choked voice lifted as she sang along to the song in her mind, hating that it was all that was left of them while loving that she still had something left.    
“Pardon me boys, is that the Chattanooga Choo Choo?” Her throat tight, her vision blurry.    
Bucky had been gone the next day. She was left behind to pick up the shattered pieces of dreams and tattered remnants of her heart and very soul.   
“Oi, I thought you said you couldn’t sing that song, Dollface.” The bandleaders booming voice broke her from her reverie.    
Without turning around, she waved her hand as airily as possible, “I still can’t, lots of people sing songs they can’t.”   
“Ain't that the truth!”   
She heard him laugh and walk away to continue set up, as her eyes continued to drink in their last moments.    
His clammy hand in hers, their glassy eyes both filled with desperate yearning, the taste of his lips and tears, the sting of cold metal of his identification tags.   
“Chattanooga Choo Choo, won't you choo-choo me home?”


End file.
